Immortal Character
The Immortal Character type is a relativly new addititon to the game. These Characters where once Normal Characters, that "embarked" on an 'Immortal path '''that is more power given to that character for combat, healing, and other uses. To become an Immortal, a character first has to reach level 55 through standard means. Once a character achieves this, a new area appears to them in the Dragon Tavern: the Immortals Hall. Here, the player has the option of "remorting", i.e. being reborn as an Immortal. When a character first remorts, the following happens: -All Gold, XP and standard equipment is lost, and the character goes back to level 1 -All owned persistent Advantages are kept -The player chooses an Immortal Path, which determines what "kind" of Immortal they will be. Choices range from mythical beasts (Dragonsoul) to undead (Liche, Vampire), and several others. Each Immortal Path has its own unique abilities, strengths/weaknesses and playstyle. The Immortal Path can only be selected once and is not reversible, so choose wisely! -The player chooses a starting Power. Each Power adds a new ability or set of abilities to the Immortal, ranging from combat skills to being able to find sub locations easier. Some are active powers that require spending one or more AP to turn them on, while others are permanent passive abilities. All Immortal Paths have access to all Powers. Once this is all done the player starts back at the Tavern and can start gameplay again with their new powers in tow. However, one more new option is now available to them: In the Immortals Hall they can be trained in Immortal Skills. These skills can enhance nearly every aspect of the game, from value and frequency of loot to carrying capacity to the amount of AP you gain in a day, and many others. They are bought with Immortal Points, which are initially earned at 1 point per level gained, but that will increase as explained below. All immortal paths can access all Immortal Skills. There is also the option of directly upgrading their Immortal Path by increasing its Tier, which starts at level 1. Each successive Tier improves the strength of all of the Path specific powers that the player has, as well as potentially grant new ones. Upgrading the Tier of an Immortal Path is among the most expensive upgrades that can be done in the Hall. The Immortal then plays through the game as normal, fighting, gaining XP and gold and levelling up. Once they reach level 55 a second time, they recieve a large lump sum of Immortal Points and they now have the chance to remort again if they so choose. As well as the standard loss of XP, Gold, equipment and level, remorting again has the following effects: -The player is able to choose another Power from the available list. -The player's Immortal Rank increases by 1. New Immortals start at rank 1, and this increases each time they remort. The number of Immortal Points you recieve per level between levels 1 and 55 is equal to your Immortal Rank, so the next time around you get them faster. Also, the strength of several of the Immortal Skills depends directly on your Immortal Rank. The player can keep remorting again and again each time they reach level 55. All Powers, Advantages and Immortal Skills are kept throughout these remorts, so over time an Immortal can get them all and become extremely powerful indeed. See the 'Immortal path '''page for details on the various paths, powers and skills. Category:Immortal Character Category:Character Types